


Mistaken Identity

by Deb G (HowNovel)



Category: Starman (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1994-07-20
Updated: 1994-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowNovel/pseuds/Deb%20G
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I wrote a summary, it might be longer than the story! (Editor)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken Identity

“What was the name of the guy from the government, anyway?” Scott asked the woman who was the closest thing he would ever know to a grandmother.

“He left his card. Wait a minute, I’ll see if I can find it,” Stella said, as she began rummaging through a table drawer near the front door. “Here it is.”

Paul took the piece of paper she handed to him. Scott, standing at his dad’s side, read the name, and thought, OH, NO, NOT ANOTHER FOX ON OUR TRAIL!

THE END


End file.
